clubpenguinfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Walrus (character)
---- __TOC__ R-r-r-r-r....... You couldn't have... by his Royal Majesty's cloak, there was no way you could have swung a vote............... y-y-y-y-y-y-y-you couldn't! NO, NO, NO, YOU COULDN'T HAVE RIGGED A VOTE! THIS IS ANTARCTICA, THIS IS A KRYTOCRACY WITH A DEMOCRATIC EXECUTIVE BRANCH! I mean, the king left and the new nation's great, but, but, rigging NO, NO, NO! *falls to the floor* Billybob, John Mccane has fainted to the floor! Yes, he's responding to a Walrus! No, I don't know what he said to the penguin! WELL, WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR, CALL 9111! Uhm seriously, they don't hack! It's called "cracking" and "raiding"! Know the difference! 1. They don't hack, it's called "cracking"... know the difference. 2. They don't destroy CP, just they couldn't stand the stupidity of some people on the internet and wanted to give a piece of their own medicine. Though, they did also "raided" people that I think are innocent? 3. IT's NOT HACKING GOSH... 4. They spam? I don't think so... dunno 5. Once again, they aren't hacks, they use programs that "crack" out private info 6. FBI can't catch the "leader" of Walrus. He lives in Russia... 7. FBI doesn't care, they have too many suspects that are 10 times more dangerous than the Walrus are. 8. This is the main reason why Walrus raided your site. Yes I know Fanon Wiki is about made up stuff but this? Oh man you guys are just making them laugh harder... seriously, think before you make these kind of pages please! 9. No I am not a walrus, alright!? If you think I am, so proof please. ~Joji~ 21:20, June 8, 2010 (UTC) WALRUZ OR LOLRUZ??!?!?!?!- ITS DANGEROUS TO GO ALONE! TAKE THIS YOU RECEIVE KITTEH! 21:20, June 8, 2010 (UTC) Its called fanon. ----I am Corai.MY HEADS NOT BIG! 21:21, June 8, 2010 (UTC) I know... but aren't these series of "walrus articles" somewhat "similar"? HMMMM?? Yes I know, but still, they don't hack gosh. ~Joji~ 21:30, June 8, 2010 (UTC) Hi there, If you have problems with this article, feel free to correct it. Wikia is an open database that anyone can edit. Personally, I agree with many of those points except 4. Since they're trolls, they may use spamming to an advantage such as spamming shock images. Not exactly on the pin subject, but I think the RBIS policy should be changed to just Revert, Block, Ignore. Adding a storybook option gives people motivation ;) http://img188.imageshack.us/img188/1254/lockkey.png [[User:Z_K|'''ZoneKill]] [[User_talk:Z_K|'T']] 21:30, June 8, 2010 (UTC) :agreed. Story takes the troll-ignoring RBI policy then feeding the trolls a buffet of lulz. Not funny, not a good article. --[[User:Zapwire|'Zapwire']] (talk/blog/edits) 10:01, June 9, 2010 (UTC) Uh, yeah. This is supposed to MOCK the Walri. Not give a realistic explanation. And I agree. Storybook creates stubs. If my character after I spammed Triskelle was made into an evil pirate, I'd raid the wiki for days. --[[User:Austin8310|'Austin8310']]-[[User talk:Austin8310|'HIYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAAA!']] 21:31, June 8, 2010 (UTC) Sometimes, the best things to do to stop the "walrus" is to completely ignore them. I don't think mocking them would make them want to stop raiding Turtleshroom and this site. What do you think? BTW, thanks for the reply Zonekiller, so oh the "flashing image spam". My bad, I thought it meant something else. :) ~Joji~ 21:35, June 8, 2010 (UTC) I really don't care about Walrus. But this is FANON, not real life. [[User:Iamred1|'Iamred1']] [[User talk:Iamred1|'Talk this way.']] 06:07, June 9, 2010 (UTC) *sigh* Fine, I don't like Storybook either. It creates stubs.--Sir Kwiksilver of TARDIS-Haud secundus chances , EGO sum ut typus of vir.. 06:22, June 10, 2010 (UTC)